Apologizing to Girls
by hmweasley
Summary: Lily and James have just gotten into their first fight, as a couple at least .  Now James needs to figure out how to get Lily to forgive him.


**A/N: This was written for nerdyclever's 100 Random Quotes Challenge. I was given three random quotes and had to incorporate them into my story. The quotes are in bold. I hope you enjoy it!**

Apologizing to Girls

"**There's more to life than Quidditch!**" Lily exclaimed as she stormed away from her boyfriend. Her red hair quickly disappeared up the staircase to the girl's dormitories.

James looked around at his three best friends, not quite sure what to say about what had just happened. In fact, he didn't even really understand what had happened. Sure, he might have forgotten about his three month anniversary with Lily because he got a little too excited about next week's Quidditch game, and he may have even scheduled a practice at the same time that he'd agreed to spend time with his girlfriend. They were playing against Slytherin for the cup next week though! This was the game of the year! She should understand that.

"You are in big trouble, mate," Sirius shook his head in slight amusement at his best friend's dilemma.

"She can't be that mad. Can she?" he asked as he glanced at his of his friend's in turn.

"I don't know, Prongs," Remus said as he looked up from his book, "She looked pretty pissed."

James groaned and sunk down lower into the couch cushions, "Great. I don't know what to do. We've never gotten into a fight before."

Sirius and Remus both snorted in amusement. It took Peter a few minutes to join in although he clearly didn't understand what was funny. "Are you sure about that, Prongs?" Sirius asked him as he laughed, "I seem to remember quite a lot of fights between you two."

"That was different," James replied, "That was before we were dating. There was no making up involved. I don't know how to apologize to a girl."

"James," Remus began, "You've had plenty of girlfriends. What did you do when you fought with them?"

"Um," James looked around a little nervously, "Nothing. That's usually when the relationship ended."

Remus just shook his head at his friend while Sirius continued to chuckle to himself.

"Well," Remus said as he picked up his book again, "Unless you want your relationship with Lily to end the same way, you'd better figure out how to apologize to a girl soon."

James glanced towards the staircase that Lily had stormed up. He could feel his nervousness growing. This would be interesting.

**XX**

The next morning James made his way down to the great hall for breakfast with his friends like normal. What wasn't normal however (for the last three months at least), was the way a certain red-headed girl was giving him the evil eye from a little way down the table.

"**Why's she staring at me like that?**" James muttered to his friends, "**I'm frightened.**"

"Wow," Sirius said as he leaned over a bit to get a better view of Lily from down the table, "She looks pissed. Good luck patching things up, Prongs." He laughed a little, as if he was sure that no amount of good luck would save James from Lily's wrath.

"Why can't she just get over it," James sighed, "So I made a mistake. It could have been something much worse."

"You forgot about your anniversary though," Remus explained, "Of course she's going to be mad. It was important to her. Just go apologize."

"Are you kidding?" James asked in disbelief, "She looks like she's about to rip my head off."

"She probably will if you don't apologize," Remus said as he buttered his toast.

"If you're such an expert at this, Moony, why don't you have a girlfriend?" James asked in slight annoyance, but Remus just chose to ignore him. James glanced over at Lily a few times. She'd finally turned her glare from James to her food. James also noticed that she wasn't participating in her friends' conversation at all. He sighed as he realized that now was as good a time to do something as any.

"If you sense I'm in any serious danger," James told his friends as he stood up from the table, "Please come rescue me."

"Sure, Prongs," Sirius smirked as James began to walk away, "We'd love to be your knights in shining armor."

At first, Lily didn't notice him standing behind her. It wasn't until she realized that her friends had suddenly gotten quiet that she looked up to see her boyfriend standing over her.

"Lily, can we talk?" he asked with a nervousness in his voice she wasn't used to hearing.

She didn't quit glaring but nodded her head. She said good bye to her friends as she followed him into the hallway.

"Lily, please just listen to me," James began quickly as soon as they were outside of the Great Hall. "I'm sorry that I forgot about our anniversary. It was stupid of me. I want to make it up to you though. How about we go on a picnic tomorrow, out by the lake. It'll be just the two of us. I'll make sure Sirius doesn't bother us."

A small smile made it's way across Lily's lips, "That sounds perfect."

James seemed shocked that Lily hadn't yelled at him even more. "You mean, you're not mad anymore?" he asked in disbelief.

Lily shook her head, "No, you apologized, and I can tell you mean it. Like you said, it was a stupid mistake. Just don't let it happen again." She gave him a stern look at the last part.

James smiled at her, "Of course I won't."

"Good," Lily smiled as they each began to lean in for a kiss.

Before their lips touched, however, a voice rang out for the whole hall to hear, "**I do not wear frilly knickers! Who told you that?**"

Lily and James both burst into laughter at the sound of Sirius' voice. After a moment, Lily had calmed down enough to ask, "What was that about?"

James smirked at her, "I may have said something to a few people the other day."

"Of course you did," Lily shook her head as she smiled. She took James' hand in her own and began to lead him back into the Great Hall where he would probably have to face a very irate Sirius.

**A/N: If any reader of A:TNG also reads this, I promise that the next chapter is coming. As I've said in several places, this chapter is giving me a lot of trouble. Hopefully, it won't be too much longer before it's up.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
